Paracaidismo
El paracaidismo es un deporte que implica la interacción con la caída libre, en el cual el protagonista deberá portar un paracaídas para poder realizar este deporte. El deporte es solamente practicable en los juegos: Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas , Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony y Grand Theft Auto V, en estos, podremos realizar la caída libre. Pero de una u otra manera, se hablará de la interacción con las caídas en juegos anteriores. Interacción con las caídas en juegos anteriores a GTA: SA y GTA: TBOGT Antes de estos juegos, los jugadores podrían lanzarse desde lugares y edificios de aturas considerables el protagonista caía sin protección alguna, simplemente al tocar suelo, la salud disminuía sin remedio, aunque no todas las caídas eran dañinas, si el protagonista se lanzaba hacia el agua, no sufriría daños. Tras la llegada de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas y la incorporación del paracaídas, el protagonista se podría lanzar desde una gran altura, y no morir, con tan solo activar el objeto, estaríamos a salvo de caer en una gran picada y así llegar a salvo al piso. Pero esta característica fue retirada de Grand Theft Auto IV, tal vez sea para darle realismo al juego, lo mismo pasó con Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, aquí también desaparece este objeto, pero en el otro contenido descargable del juego, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, se volvió a reincorporar el paracaídas, y esta vez se podrían hacer competencias de paracaidismo en el modo multijugador del juego. En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas El deporte aparece por primera vez en este juego, el protagonista, aprenderá a practicarlo en la misión Learning to Fly guiados en la pista de Verdant Meadows seremos lanzados desde una gran altura, para caer en un lugar asignado y así sumar puntos a las pruebas. El paracaidismo tiene importancia en las misiones: *Learning to Fly. *Stowaway, al término de la misión. *Dam and Blast. *Breaking the Bank at Caligula's. *A Home in the Hills. } |- !| In-game !| Juego !| Lugares donde se puede practicar |- ||150px ||Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas || *Gant Bridge *Arco del oeste *Big Pointy Building *Edificio más alto de Los Santos *Mount Chiliad |} En Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Aqui el deporte toma un papel de gran relevancia en la trama y tambien para completar el juego al 100%, tambien es necesario para conseguir algunos logros del juego. Luis López, deberá completar unos saltos bases ubicados por toda la ciudad, además de esto, Rockstar ha creado eventos multijugador en los cuales se implica competencias del paracaidismo. El paracaidismo tiene importancia en las misiones: *...Blog This!. *This Ain't Checkers. *Departure Time. En misiones secundarias *Saltos base de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony } |- !| In-game !| Juego !| Lugares donde se puede practicar |- ||200px ||Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony || *Hotel Majestic *Rotterdam Tower |} En Grand Theft Auto V El paracaidismo regresa despues de haber sido omitido en su anterior entrega. Al igual que en Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony se vuelven a introducir los saltos base que deberemos completar con cualquiera de los tres protagonistas. El paracaidismo tiene importancia en las misiones: *Leves turbulencias *Asalto al FIB *Gestión de riesgos *Riesgo de liquidez *Riesgo dirigido *Riesgo no calculado Y en las misiones secundarias *Saltos base de Grand Theft Auto V } |- !| In-game !| Juego !| Lugares donde se puede practicar |- ||230px ||Grand Theft Auto V || *Monte Chiliad *Mile High Club *Maze Bank *Mount Gordo |} Galeria Paracaidismo SA.png|CJ practicando paracaidismo Paracaidismo TBoGT.png|Luis López practicando paracaidismo Paracaidismo GTAV.jpg|Trevor practicando paracaidismo Screen_shoot_Paracaidsimo.jpg|Franklin practicando paracaidismo Paracaidismo extremo.jpg|Franklin practicando paracaidismo notese que se ve mas la lejania The-great-outdoors.jpg|Un ciervo en un rio arriba se ve a la persona practicando paracaidismo Unapersonaenparaciadas.jpg|Paracaidismo en Zancudo River Categoría:Deportes Categoría:Medalla de oro Categoría:Minijuegos